Brian, Cintaku Padamu ini Egois!
by AdrianKoehler
Summary: Saat Brian dan Justin sedang marahan, seorang dari masa lalu Brian kembali hadir.
1. Saling Paham

_**Brian, Cintaku Padamu ini Egois!**_

Fandom : Queers as Folks (US)

Pairing : Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (BJ Forever!)

Genre : Romance, Humor

Summary :

 _Brian dan Justin sedang marahan, Brian memilih menghabiskan waktu di Woody's, Justin takut Brian kembali tricking_

Language : Bahasa Indonesia | Indonesian

* * *

 _ **Brian, Cintaku Padamu ini Egois!**_

 _Sekembalinya dari New York, Justin menjadi orang yang sensitif, kehidupan kota besar New York yang keras membuat Justin berpikir ulang tentang prioritasnya selama ini, ia ingin mengabdikan hidupnya untuk seni, mencintai seorang pria dan memiliki sebuah keluarga, namun ia faham Brian, kekasihnya belum siap memberikan dia sebuah keluarga, paling tidak itu yang dipikirkan Justin saat ini. Ia harus pulang ke Pittburgh, pulang ke Brian._

 _Ia mencintai Brian melebihi rasa cintanya terhadap dirinya sendiri, bagi Justin, Brian adalah pria terindah yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya, Brian selalu ada disetaip dia membutuhkan sosok pria bertanggungjawab, kuat dan romantis. Ya, Brian bisa romantis, tetapi hanya ditujunjukkan kepada Justin._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Justin hadir dalam kehidupan Brian, ketika Brian menuju fase dimana ia menganggap dirinya sebagai hot and suscessful stud in Pittsburgh, Justin menghabiskan masa belianya di Loft, tempat Brian dan Justin memadu kasih, tumbuh bersama menjadi karakter yang saling melengkapi, melindungi dan menyayangi, selalu ada cinta bagi Brian dari Justin begitu pula sebaliknya, Brian jarang mengungkapkan melalui kata-kata, namun Justin tau, di sebalik gerak-gerik Brian yang macho, ulet dan tangguh, sessungguhnya Brian menyimpan cinta dan perasaan bagi Justin, Justin berhasil mencuri hatinya,_ _ **and there is now way that Justin would give up this feeling, the feeling being loved by Brian, his love of his life**_ _._

Justin menghabiskan waktu menonton _The Walking Dead_ dan _Scandal_ di Loft, namun ia tetap khawatir karena kekasihnya tidak kunjung pulang.

Khawatir

Takut

Kalut

Gelisah

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, takut Brian memutuskan untuk tricking lagi dan membahayakan hubungan mereka.

Justin menunduk melihat lantai, apakah ia harus menyusl Brian di Babylon? Atau Woody's?

Seketika pintu lofet bergeser dengan keras. Brian muncul, lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

Lega dan bahagia, kekasihnya pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani pria lain.

Brian muncul dengan wajah lesu, setengah mabuk dan langsung menuju tempat tidur, Justin mengikuti Brian dengan perlahan, langkah kaki Justin semakin cepat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika satu persatu Brian melucuti pakainnya, ia memamerkan tubuhnya yang atletis, Brian kini tidak terlalu kurus saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Justin meraba punggung Brian secara perlahan..Brian sekarang memiliki tubuh yang ideal, tubuh yang dikagumi baik pria maupun wanita.

Brian memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kekasihnya menyentuh tubuhnya

Justin mencium punggung Brian tepat tempat di area senstif saat mereka mengadu cinta

 _Kegelisahan seolah hilang dengan cepat, tidak ada aroma tubuh pria lain._

Justin memijat bahu Brian dengan lembut, tanpa kata-kata dan komando dari Justin, Brian duduk ditempat tidur dan Justin menyesuaikan possinya, ia duduk dipangkuan pria yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

"Brian, I love you"

"I know, twat!"

"I've been missing you, you know"

"I just left for two hours.."

"did you think about me"

"of course and always!"

"you love me!?"

"I do"

"Brian kamu harus tahu sesuatu!"

"Apa?"

"Cintaku padamu itu egois"

"Ok, aku 'ga bisa menolak"

"kamu tau kenapa?

"hmm?"

"karena hanya aku yang boleh berkuasa di hatimu, maaf aku harus egois"

"boleh, dan memang seperti itu kenyataanya"

Justin tersenyum lebar, senyumnya bisa menyinari seantero kota Pittsburgh yang beranjak menuju kegelapan di tengah malam..

Keduanya berciuman seolah ini adalah akhir dunia, tangan Brian yang kuat melakukan patroli dipunggung Justin yang mungil, tangan Justin yang lembut memijat leher dan bahu Brian yang kuat, ia tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman ini walaupun hanya sedetik, Justin ingin berbaring dan membiarkan Brian berkuasa seperti biasanya..

 _Brian faham.._

Seolah ingin membius Justin dengan aroma maskulinnya Brian membalikan posisi mereka dalam keadaan terlentang, Brian diatas Justin dan Justin mengakomodasi gerak Brian dengan mengelus punggung Brian, tangan-tangan Justin yang yang lembut dengan cekatan memberikan pelukan, sentuhan dan kasih sayang pada Brian, tanpa sadar dan tanpa melepaskan ciuman, Justin dan Brian kini telanjang, ditemani suara lengkingan sirene mobil polisi diluar, jantung Brian bergemuruh dengan gelora ketika ia menembus lubang kecil milik Justin dengan tombaknya yang setengah basah dan licin, ya, mereka mengusir kondom dari agenda rutin bercinta.

Lubang kecil Justin ditusuk tanpa ampun, Justin meraung pasrah dan memberikan kendali sepenuhnya pada Brian, membiarkan kekasihnya berkuasa bak panglima perang ditengah pertempuran yang sengit, hanya kulit dan keringat yang memisahkan mereka, Justin menghisap kulit Brian dengan lembut, mengapresiasi setiap tetes keringat yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya dari hasil gerakan-gerakan yang bergelora, bola-bola Brian menyentuh pahan Justin dengan keras, ia memberikan setiap perhatian pada setiap sudut lubang mungil Justin yang disediakan hanya untuknya.

 _Setiap terjangan bernafaskan cinta, setiap tusukan menghela kasih.._

Ia ingin membahagiakan tubuh kecil Justin dibawah badannya yang kini mulai berisi. Justin menyeringai keenakan, setiap tusukan yang diarahkan ke lubangnya merupakan bukti cinta dan passion diantara mereka, setiap sentuhan bibir Brian pada puting pinknya adalah simbol kebersamaan mereka.

Brian terus menggila, menghujam dan menggoyang tubuh mungil dan putih milik Justin tanpa rasa ampun, hanya rasa cinta dan sayang yang dia tunjukkan, Brian mengeluarkan cairan putih di lubang pink Justin, Justin pun mengerang dengan nikmat setelah ia melakukan mengeluarkan cairan yang sama dengan Brian, tepat dipusar Brian, mereka berdua tersenyum dengan kepuasan, seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya, Justin mencium dahi Brian yang basah, Brian pun mengambil rokok dimeja, Justin bergegas menuju kamar mandi, mengambil lap basah, ia kembali ketempat tidru dengan pipi merah merona, dan gerak jalan seperti pinguin, pantatnya pucat kemerahan, sepertinya serangan Brian berhasil melumpuhkan pertahanan rapuh dan berbentuk bulat milik Justin.

Tangan Justin mengelap perut dan paha Brian yang mulai mengering dari keringat seusai pertempuran tadi, secara tiba-tiba tangan Brian meraih lap basah dari Justin.

"Jus, lay down on your belly, let mee see your ass"

"ugh, no Brian, I'm fine'

"I know, just let me see ok?"

"uh, sure" mana mungkin Justin bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya

Justin menunjukkan pantat mungil namun besar dan menggairahkan bagi Brian, Brian memeriksa dengan seksama, pantat Justin pucat dengan rona kemerahan, lubang kecilnya bedenyut lembut mengiba perhatian tapi juga menuntut belas kasihan.

Brian mengecup dia sisi pantat putih bersih bagai bongkahan bola salju milik Justin, ia menjilatinya bagai es krim vanila, jari telunjuknya menghujam lembut lubang Justin, lubang Justin masih hangat dan lebut, tetap sempit dan menggairahkan _after all these years._

"Ahhhh... sayang, stop, masih sakit"

"ok, maaf, aku Cuma ingin melihat, aku takut ada luka, tapi lubang kecil kamu terus-terusan minta diperhatikan"

Justin tertawa manis, ia merebut jari-jari panjang milik Brian, dan menghisapnya dengan lembut, ia dihadiahi erangan jantan dari Brian. Jari kiri Brian terus menerus menghajar lubang mungil milik Justin, tak puas disitu, lidah Brian dengan seksama mengusap dengan tegas dua sisi belahan pantat Justin. Justin pun meronta kenikmatan..

* * *

 _ **Keesokan Harinya**_

" _ **Hey you reach Brian and Justin, leave your message or don't!"**_ Keheningan pagi di loft seolah pecah setelah mesin penjawab pesan otomatis berbunyii

" _Hey Brian, why the fuck you left so early last night, so there was a guy, Matt! U remember him? He wants to know why did you leave him alone in the middle of conversation? Christ, that was rude! What;s wrong with you? That guy is hot, and i know he wanted you! Call me soon !"_

Dada Justin berdegup keras.. Siapa Matt?

Justin kehilangan selera untuk sarapan, Brian masih tidur pulas di tempat tidur.

Justin berdiri menatap jendela..

Pesan dari Michael membuat Justin berhenti merasa ingin kembali tidur

 _Brian had a conversation with a stranger? Is he trying to pick up a trick again?_

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **Mohon tinggalkan komentar bila berkenan :)**_


	2. Hanya soal Cinta

_**Brian, Cintaku Padamu ini Egois!**_

Fandom : Queers as Folks (US)

Pairing : Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (BJ Forever!)

Genre : Romance, Humor

Summary :

 _Brian dan Justin sedang marahan, Brian memilih menghabiskan waktu di Woody's, Justin takut Brian kembali tricking_

Language : Bahasa Indonesia | Indonesian

(Chapter 2)

* * *

 _ **Brian, Cintaku Padamu ini Egois! (Ch.2)**_

 _Brian Kinney._

 _A special man who has very big parts in Justin's heart and life. He is a cold flesh for the strangers, and a warm complicated man to his family, to Justin and his only son Gus. Brian loves Justin, he randomly expresses it by words instead he does that by sole actions. Justin is the living form of passion, wittines, and LOVE for Brian. Justin is more than enough,_

 _There is no word to describe Justin's presence in Brian's life, it's not all about daisies and puppies, sometimes it's tsunami or tornado (in bed). Cute beautiful blond is more than enough for his spacious bed, yes Justin is a permanent tenant of that bed, and he is ruling forever in Brian's heart. No amount of b.s can separate them, emotionally and physically._

 ** _Viva Brian and Justin!_**

* * *

Brian meraba selembar kain disisinya, ia tidak berhasil menemukan Justin, ia gagal menyentuh kulit lembut Justin.

 _Where is my blond ?_

Brian berjalan tertatih menuju ruang tamu, kepalanya masih berat, mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol atau mungkin karena ini masih jam 7 di pagi hari, waktu Pittsburgh.

"Justin?"

Kepala Justin menoleh pada Brian, ia melangkah menuju pada badan Brian, berwarna keemasan karena keringat, tangan kecil Justin meraih dan memeluk Brian, mulut pink-nya menciumi Brian, tanpa ragu, ia menunduk, ia mengecup tombak Brian yang telah bangun dari tidurnya, tombak Brian yang panjang dan besar dikulumnya dalam-dalam di mulutnya yang hangat,

Justin reached Brian's scrawny ass, he kept giving Brian's member attentions immensely.

Bibir Justin yang berwarna merah muda menciumi kepala tombak Brian dengan kasih sayang, ia berjanji untuk selalu memberinya perhatian, ia menelan semua cairan dari Brian, cairan ini akan berenang di perut Justin, dan akan selalu ada dalam tubuh si prang.

Desah kenikmatan Justin tidak bisa dibendung, menghisap kejantanan kekasihnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"I got my breakfast, u want some coffee"

Justin bertanya dari bawah, Brian masih memejamkan matanya, ia kembali mengantuk, ia memberikan cairan putih pucat ke tenggorokan Justin, dan Justin dengan bangga menelan semuanya. Tanpa ampun, tanpa ragu.

Ia menyentuh dagu Justin, mengangkat dengan perlahan badan Justin, menciumi kulit pucat pasinya saat mereka berhadapan.

"Brian, I love you!"

"I.. ok, what happened, why u keep saying that, I know u do"

"Um, no, I just want to express it, I really do"

Justin kembali dalam posisi menunduk

Kali ini, ia menciumi paha Brian yang kekar, ia menjilati dengan perlahan tombak Brian yang saat ini dalam keadaan tertidur setelah memuntahkan lava cairnya.

Mata Justin yang biru berbinar saat ia memandang kekasihnya dari bawah seperti ini. Sempurna

Brian memang diciptakan untuk dirinya.

Brian mengangkat tubuh Justin, ia membaringkannya di sofa.

Ia melihat kekasih mudanya dengan seksama, cantik, pucat dan bergairah. Justin adalah hadiah yang turun dari langit, baginya Justin adalah malaikat bertubuh ramping berambut pirang. Justin tidak perlu sepasang sayap, karena hanya dengan cinta yang diberikan oleh Bria, Justin dapat terbang namun ia enggan meninggalkan rajanya. Ia memilih menjadi hamba dari Brian selamanya.

* * *

Brian gugup..

ia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada layar komputernya, namun ia gagal.

 _Justin telah mendengarkan pesan dari Micheal_

Justin sangat sempurna menyembunyikan perasaan sekarang, mungkin ia belajar darinya?

Justin berbaring di tempat tidur,

Telanjang dan terlentang dengan tubuh putih bagai malaikatnya..

tangan kanan Justin terus-menerus mengusap pantatnya sendiri,

seolah mengundang Brian untuk memberikan perhatian padanya.

Justin meronta, ia terus mengusap pantat kecilnya pada selembar kain sprei di tempat tidur, tombak justin yang berwarna merah muda keunguan menantantang langit-langit, tangan kanan Justin memegang kaos yang dipakai Brian untuk tidur, sedangkan mulut dan hidungnya sibuk dengan celana dalam putih milik Brian.

Brian memerhatikan dengan seksama dari dekat, Justin membutuhkan perhatian darinya, tanpa sadar ia melalaikan kekasihnya...tampaknya Brian berada di depan komputer terlalu lama

Tanpa sepengetahuan Justin,

Brian berbaring dibelakang Justin, kedua tangan Brian memeluk Justin dari belakang, ia menciumi leher Justin yang pucat dan hangat, tangan kanan Brian bermain dengan puting Justin...

Brian berada di surga, tampaknya malaikat kecilnya semakin meronta dan mendesah basah menuntut serangan ke lubang kecilnya.

"Jus, what are you doing"

"Just missing you, you seemed so busy"

"ha! Never too busy for you! And look at you so sexy, I would fuck you right now"

"ok, I will allow you ravishing my cute little body!"

"you little teaser, wait let me take my clothes off'

"but.. Brian?" Justin ragu...

"yeah?"

"who is Matt"

Brian dan Justin saling bertatapan...

hanya satu yang dijanjikan Brian dalam hati untuk Justin

Dia tidak akan pernah membohongi malaikat kecilnya.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Mohon komentar bila berkenan

It's always nice to know someone reading my story, it's a pleasure for a rookie author like me! Cheers! Salam hangat!


	3. Percaya

_**Brian Cintaku padamu ini egois**_

 _ **Fandom : Queers as Folks (US)**_

 _ **Pairing : Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Brian dan Justin sedang marahan, Brian memilih mengahbiskan waktu di Woody's, Justin takut Brian kembali tricking.**_

 _ **Language : Bahasa Indonesia | Indonesian**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" Brian, siapa Matt?"

" no one, some random stranger who intoduced himself to me and the gang"

"bullshit, since when you wanted to know your trick's name?"

"I told you he is no one, not my trick, I don't even want to know his name, he just came from nowhere and shaking my fucking hand!"

"why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad" Brian duduk ditepi tempat tidur mereka

"Brian, I don't want to fight with you" Justin menyesuaikan posisi duduknya..

"me neither, so let me fuck you"

"not that easy"

"what? I told you he is no one, why you suddenly acting like a little housewife, keep saying that you love me, being insecure and sensitive twat"

"I .. I love you and you have no idea how much I love you"

Justin yang masih duduk telanjang meraba tangan kekar milik kekasihnya

"when I was in New York, I kept thinking that someone might replace me in this place, someone might steal you from me"

"well I'm here with you right, you naked and I'm being a handsome, sweet boyfriend" Brian smirked, Justin found him so fricking handsome.

"Justin memeluk Brian yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang, tangan kanannya memijat lembut kulit kepala Brian.

"so you are here Justin, stop thinking about that, I belong to you, I thought you understood that there is no way you can rid off me from your little life, I'm a happy man"

Justin tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan Brian, Brian tidak peru membukitikan lebih jauh, Justin faham cinta Brian hanya untuknya.

Brian terus menghujam lubang Justin dengan kuat, wajah Justin yang semula kesakitan kini berubah menjadi eskpressi kenikmatan, bibir Brian tidak pernah meninggalkan mulut Justin, Brian mengerang dengan kuat,tampaknya cairan putihnya sudah luluh di dinding halus milik Justin. Justin hanya bisa tersenyum Brian tampak puas dan bahagia disisinya, badanya yang meleleh karena keringat terlihat sangat sexy dengan lampu yang separuh remang. Justin mengambil lap basah dari kamar mandi, dan membersihkan dada dan perut Brian yang berkeringat sambil memberikan kecupan kecil di setiap tempat. Brian sudah tertidur pulas, tombak Brian yang telah mengerut setelah pertempuaran beberapa saat yang lalu dikulum Justin dengan serakah, seolah Justin tidak pernah puas, semua peralatan tempur Brian dimasukan kedalam mulutnya dan memijat biji-biji Brian dengan lidahnya.. setelah selesai dan puas bermain, Justin menciumi pipi kiri lelakinya yang telah tertidur, Brian memberikan kebahagian setiap hari, sudah seharusnya Justin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya..

"Jus, go to sleep"

" I thought you were sleeping'

"Yeah, but some little twat was kissing me like crazy"

Brian pun menindih kekasihnya dan Justin tertidur pulas dengan aroma khas milik Brian.

...

very short update I know, I'm feeling motivated again, next chapter will be posted soon I hope


	4. Tentang Setia

Tangan-tangan Justin yang lembut mulai memanjakan paha atletis Brian, Brian Kinney adalah mantan peraih beasiswa dari cabang olahraga sepakbola, Brian memiliki semua anatomi tubuh yang membuat pria dan wanita ingin menyentuhnya, Brian menutup matanya, ia membiarkan kekasihnya mengulum kejantanannya dengan lembut, Justin memberika perhatian lebih pada pucuk kemaluan Brian yang besar, panjang dan perkasa. Justin menelan cairan pahit khas kekasihnya yang tampan, kekasih yang sangat mencintainya, memanjakan Brian seperti ini adalah kewajiban bagi Justin, ia ingin selalu merasakan Brian di mulutnya.

"Justin, mungkin ini saatnya kita bicara" Brian memutuskan keluar dari kenikmatan yang diberikan Justin dan meraih keatas celana jeans nya.

"kamu 'ga suka?" Justin menoleh kearah Brian dengan kebingungan, Brian tidak pernah menolak lumatan pada kemaluannya sebelumnya.

"Justin, tentu aku suka, tapi.. aku tau kamu berusaha memuaskanku dengan cara yang'ga biasa?"

"Maksud kamu?"

"ya, kamu takut aku kembali bersama pria lain 'kan?"

Justin memerah, ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Brian kekasihnya tau segalanya.

"Justin, aku sayang kamu ok?"

"Brian.."

"I know.. but lemme finish" Brian melanjutkan perkataanya..

"Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kamu, ok?"

Justin tertunduk, namun rasa lega menyelimuti dirinya..

Kekasihnya jarang mengucapkan hal yang sentimentil seperti ini, Brian pasti telah mengumpukan segala keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat penting untuk didengar Justin saat ini, Justin belum dapat mempercainya, ia melihat ke arah wajah tampan & maskulin milik kekasihnya, senyum Brian bersimpul di ujung bibirnya,ia tau Justin sangat senang mendengar hal ini dan dia sendiri sangat lega ia akhirnya telah jantan mengakui arti penting Justin di kehidupannya, Justin hadir saat ia memiliki Gus anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki, bahkan ibu Justin telah mempercayai Brian untuk menjaganya, kenapa Brian harus selalu dan terus terusan mempersultit keadaan, bukankah Justin telah terbukti sangat menyayangi dirinya? Tidak ada pria lain semanis dan sebaik Justin, Brian tentu dapat tidur dengan aktor film tertampan sekalipun tapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Justin.

Justin pun mendekati Brian dengan ragu, ia berjongkok didepan tombak perkasa Brian, ia ingin menunjukan rasa bahagianya dengan menciumi kejantanan Brian, diciuminya dengan lembut tombak raksasa milik Brian, ia mengulum lembut batang kemaluan Brian dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang..

Tangan Brian mengarahkan mulut Justin untuk terus menelan titik-titik sensitif milik Brian, sang singa perkasa pun mulai menunjukan keperkasaanya, Brian menarik tubuh Justin dan setengah memaksanya untuk berdiri, Justin kaget, Brian bertingkah sedikit kasar dan nakal, Justin ditelanjangi dalam hitungan detik dan diarahkan berbaring dalam keadan perut menopang tubuhnya, Justin Justin kegirangan saat mulut Brian mulai memeriksa lorong mungil di pantat Justin, dijilatinya dengan seksama, pasangan ini terus menerus mengumbar kasih sayang diantara mereka hingga keesokan harinya.

* * *

"Mikey, Hai!" Brian menyapa Michael. Brian memasuki toko komik milik sahabatnya

"Brian, hi! didn't expect you to drop by"

Brian mencium pipi Michael, dan melihat sekeliling, dia tidak ingin ada orang yang menguping.

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu, tolong jangan meninggalkan pesan seperti itu, Justin mulai berfikir kalau aku tricking lagi" Brian setengah memohon, Michael tahu kalau Brian sudah sepeti ini pasti Brian sudah mulai kebingungan

"oh christ! Brian, maaf, aku lupa , Justin baik-baik saja kan, aku harus minta maaf ke Justin ?"

" 'Ga perlu, jangan diulangi lagi, kamu tahu sendiri kan? Dia terlalu sensitif sekarang, New York bikin dia jadi _clingy_ sekarang"

"I know Bri, shit, sorry.."

"it's ok, I will see Matt"

"You what, hey, don't be crazy like that! Bri!" Michael punya firasat yang tidak bagus tentang ini "oh shit!"

Brian meninggalkan sahabatnya yang melongo.. Brian menuju home office Matthew Townsend yang berada di pinggiran kota Pittsburgh.

* * *

"Matt kamu ada waktu sebentar?" Brian berbicara melalui intercom

"Brian! tentu, silakan masuk!" Matt sangat terkejut dan senang melihat Brian melangkah pelan menuju kediamannya

"Selamat pagi Bri!" Matt menyentuh bahu Brian yang sexy

"Selamat pagi" jawab Brian santai

"Brian, kamu terlihat ganteng & gagah seperti ini, sepertinya kamu terlihat senang" Matt berfikir Brian terlihat senang karena ingin bertemu dengannya

"thanks Matt, Justin pagi ini hisap aku sampai aku mau pingsan hahaha.." Brian tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, celana pendek Brian diturunkan sampai lutut, Justin menghisap Brian dengan semangat, sampai-sampai Justin tidak ingat sarapan karena menelan semua sperma Brian.

 _'fuck, Justin the stupid blond boy'_ gumam Matt dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa kamu putuskan, kita bisa hang out seperti dulu kan, kamu ingat waktu kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di kampus, kamu selalu mampir di kamar dan kita berduaan seperti pasangan kekasih" Matt berjalan mendekati Brian "I miss you Bri, please come back to me, come back to us"

"maaf Matt, kita sudah bukan anak sekolahan lagi, dulu kita masih polos, belum tahu apa-apa" Brian menagamati teman sekampusnya dan mundur bebrapa langkah untuk memberikan jarak "kita tentu bisa berteman, aku tidak keberatan, dengan satu syarat, kamu harus menerima kenyataan kalau Justin sekarang kekasih aku, dan kamu hanya teman, biasa."

"that's bullshit Brian! You know it, do you remember? you kissed me, you held me, I felt safe with you, dulu kamu selalu ada buat aku, kenapa sekarang berubah!"

"itu dulu, sebelum aku dewasa, dan jauh sebelum aku kenal Justin" Brian tegang.

"oh! Kekasih pirang kamu itu, dia tidak bisa dibilang pria dewasa Brian! Buka mata kamu! Dia tidak bisa memuaskanmu layaknya pria dewasa tentu kamu sudah tahu itu!"

Brian mulai marah, bualan Matt mulai konyol, Justin bisa memuaskan dia jauh dibandingkan siapapun termasuk Matt dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghina Justin, bahkan Brian melindungi Justin dari ayah kandung Justin sendiri Craig, tidak ada alasan bagi Matt untuk berbicara seperti ini

"Matt, tolong jaga perkataanmu"

"kenapa? kamu marah?"

"tentu! Jangan bicara kasar tentang Justin"

"wow Brian, kamu sudah jadi suaminya sekarang, apa yang ada di Justin yang tidak aku miliki?"

"banyak, kasih sayang, ketulusan, kesabaran, _I love Justin, he's the best,_ you are not bad yourself, but really, I have Justin now, so I don't need you"

"Brian, jangan bodoh, kita sama-sama sukses dan kaya, kita bisa melakukan apa saja! Kamu ingat kan kamu selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi orang sukses dan kamu juga ingin pasangan kamu cerdas dan brilian, itu bisa kita miliki sekarang"

"Justin cukup sukses, dia bisa menaklukan New York, tapi yang dia inginkan Cuma aku, maaf Matt, jangan seperti ini, kita masih bisa berteman, tapi semua tergantung pada kamu"

"Brian suatu saat kamu akan menyesali percakapan kita yang satu ini,saat kamu datang kepadaku suatu hari nanti" Matt tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini, Brian yang duou jauh berbeda dengan Brian yang sekarang.

"Matt, simpan keinginan kamu, kalau kamu masih mau kita berteman, datang ke pesta di kantorku akhir pekan ini, Justin juga disana, aku mau kita lupakan omong kosong ini, kita bukan pasangan kekasih, never have and never will!" Brian meninggalkan Matt yang tercengang, Brian sangat terlihat sedang diliputi rasa cinta, he is soo in love, with someone else,tapi kenapa Brian mau Matt Brian berteman lagi, apa bagi Brian, Matt bukan siapa-siapa lagi, sehingga ia ingin Matt bertingkah layaknya teman biasa yang menghormati hubunganya dengan Justin?

Matt duduk termenung mengingat saat kuliah dulu, Brian adalah pria paling sempurna yang ada di dunia.

* * *

 _ **terima kasih untuk semua saran yang masuk, mohon komentarnya jika berkenan :)**_


	5. Kemesraan Kita

_**Brian, Cintaku Padamu ini Egois**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

Justin berjalan ke arah dapur dengan kaki sempoyongan, ia telah mengunjungi sahabatnya Daphne, mengantarkan udangan pesta bulanan Kinnetik, Daphne baru saja dilamar oleh kekasihnya Kirk. Daphne tidak repot-repot bertanya kenapa Justin berjalan sempoyongan, ia tahu sahabatnya masih terkena sindrom honeymoon bersama Brian, Justin juga mengunjungi Mikey. Sepulang dari New York, kini Justin menjadi figur yang berbeda, masih ceria dan spontan seperti dulu, tapi ia menjadi lebih sensitif dan selalu ingin dekat dengan Brian, Justin tetap menjadi pribadi yang independen tetapi tetap selalu ingin bersama Brian, _Brian adalah the center of universe_. Justin juga masih berusaha keras mengimbangi kesuksesan Brian dalam berkarir.

Justin masih bingung, siapa Matt Townsend, kenapa Brian ingin menemuinya pagi-pagi sekali. Michael tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dari Justin, bagi Michael hubungan Brian dan Justin menjadi penting, Michael sudah sadar kalau Justinlah sosok yang tepat untuk Brian, keduanya saling mencintai dan selalu bersama.

Seketika pintu loft bergeser..

"Selamat malam sayang.." Brian menyapa Justin dengan memeluknya dari belakang, mencium aroma manis dari leher kekasihnya.

"Selamat malam, stud!"

"what's for dinner honey" Kata Brian menggoda kekasihnya, Justin selalu ingin dimanja, meskipun hanya dari kata-kata.

"stir fry and shrimp rice"

"hmmm..sounds great, let me take a shower first"

Justin menyiapkan meja makan, dia melihat tubuh Brian yang mulai berisi, punggunya penuh dengan tanda cinta dari Justin, kecupan merah di punggung bawah Brian membuktikan rasa cinta Justin kepada lelakinya, paha dan pantat Brian yang gempal semakin merangsang Justin, kini Brian semakin bertransformasi menjadi _hot daddy_ , dulu badannya kurus, tapi setelah Justin rajin memasak masakan rumahan untuk Brian, Brian suka makan dirumah, dan hanya mampir ke _diner_ untuk kopi dan kue.

Justin tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melihat kekasihnya mandi, badan Brian yang kecoklatan sangat seksi, bulu di paha dalam Brian membuat Justin semakin lemas, diranjang, Justin selalu menjilati dan menciumi paha kekar milik Brian, tombak Brian pun dirasa semakin besar setiap hari, Justin heran, seharusnya lubangnya semakin lebar tapi justru ia merasakan lubang pantatnya menjadi semakin sempit, menurut Emmet sahabatnya itu karena pantat Justin semakin berisi, dan itu yang membuat Brian selalu tergila-gila dengan anatomi Justin yang satu ini.

Brian menunjukan senyum superiornya ketika ia tahu pasangannya melihat ia dari kejauhan, Justin seperti seorang malaikat yang menggoda, selalu haus perhatian dan kasih sayang, bahkan setelah bercinta, Justin ingin selalu dipeluk, dicium bahkan Justin selalu meminta ditindih, Justin berkata pada Brian bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur tanpar aroma laki-laki dari Brian. Suatu pagi Brian harus menutupi pipi sebelah kirinya yang kemerahan karena dicium tanpa ampun oleh kekasihnya.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa, Justin bercerita tentang Daphne yang sedang berbunga bunga, Michael yang semakin peduli tentang kesehatan Ben, dan juga asisten galerinya yang diam-diam menaruh harapan pada Brian, Brian tertawa kecil saat ia mendengar cerita bahwa asisten galerinya yang bernama Tony Guillo ingin Brian datang ke galeri lebih sering, Justin hanya cemberut melihat Brian tertawa, ia tidak ingin lelakinya dibagi dengan yang lain.

"Kenapa sunshine? wajar kan kalau dia suka, I'm very hot afterall"

"aku benci setelah tau dia suka sama kamu, kalau galeri itu punya aku, dia langsung aku pecat!"

"hey, play nice Justin, ga ada salahnya kan? Lagipula dia tau aku punya kamu"

"mereka tahu kamu punya aku tapi mereka 'ga peduli, sama seperti Matthew Townsend!"

"maksud kamu?" Brian bersumpah untuk membunuh Michael malam ini juga.

"Aku mau tau siapa Matthew Townsend, kamu masih suka sama dia?" tanya Justin menginterograsi lelakinya.

"Justin, calm down" Brian mulai serius

"Brian, kamu tahu aku ga mau lagi ada rahasia diantara kita, _so spill it, who is Matthew Townsend?_ "

"Ok, ga ada rahasia, teman" jawab Brian dengan lantang tapi tetap tenang

"teman apa?"

"teman kuliah"

"did you fuck him back then"

"yes, few times" jawab Brian dengan santai

"kamu masih suka?" kini Mata Justin melotot, pipinya memerah karena marah.

"aku masih disini makan sama kamu kan?" _Brian leaned on his chair_ "artinya aku cinta kamu dan aku ga suka sama dia"

"kenapa kamu hari ini kerumahnya, did you fuck him?"

"wow Justin _please calm down_ , aku kerumahnya untu mengundang dia ke pesat Kinnetik di akhir pekan, aku disana juga ga sempat ditawari minum"

"apa? Brian kamu sudah gila?" Kini Justin benar-benar marah

" _Justin, what is the big deal?, you are mine, I don't care about him, I just want to be with you, you are my life_ , _I'm in love with you_ " Brian kini mulai gusar karena kekasihnya seolah meledak karena cemburu buta " Daphne, Molly, Ibu kamu dan sepupu-sepupu kamu juga diundang kan, apa masalahnya"

Justin berdiri dan meninggalkan Brian sendiri di meja makan, tanpa sadar Justin malah duduk di sisi tempat tidur Brian. Mencium aroma Brian malah semakin membuat Justin menjadi gila.

"oh jadi kamu undang dia buat 'bandingin dia sama aku, supaya kamu tahu mana yang lebih cocok buat kamu?

"Justin, _don't be crazy_ , dengar dulu, aku dekat sama ibu kamu, aku dekat dengan adik, sepupu-sepupu kamu, kamu dekat dengan keluarga aku, Debbie yang aku anggap ibu sendiri pernah bilang kamu anak menantunya, bahkan malam natal kemarin aku main monopoly sama sepupu kamu, kamu bisa bandingin kedekatan kita sama orang lain?"

Justin terhenyak kaget, Brian sudah seperti keluarga baginya, dia merasa Brian sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya dan keluarganya sendiri pun menganggap Brian seperti bagian yang tidak terpisahkan, Brian sering bertemu Jennifer di diner, Ted dan Emmer sering mengejek Brian seperti anak menantu yang baik karena selalu ramah saat Jennifer datang, bahkan Molly pun sudah menganggap Brian seperti kakaknya sendiri, karena Brian selalu dekat dan ramah meskipun sering terlampau jujur dengan siapa saja.

Justin tidak mau menyerah, dia ingin tetap marah, bukan Justin kalau tidak keras kepala, ia langung berbaring disisi tempat tidur Brian, aroma maskulin Brian langsung tercium dihidung, tapi tetap saja ia seperti ingin berteriak,Brian selalu menganggap enteng semua permasalahan, tiba-tiba tangan kekar Brian memeluk dari belakang, ia mengusap lembut sweater Justin yang tipis, jari-jari Brian menunjukan kekuasaannya dengan mengusap keras puting Justin yang kemerahan, hidung Brian dibenamkan ke kulit kepala Justin yang wangi, ia sangat menyayangi kekasih yang jauh lebih muda darinya ini, Justin sering merasa _insecure_ , ia lupa bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang menaklukan hatinya yang keras, Justin seringkali lupa bahwa tidak mungkin seorangpun bisa menggulingkan tahta Justin di hati Brian, bahkan Brian pun tidak berdaya dengan cinta yang diberikan oleh Justin. Justin juga sering lupa kalau dialah malaikat yang paling indah untuk Brian, rambut halus bak sutra menjadi obat Brian kala ia terjebak deadline, kadang ia meminta Justin untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan menciumi rambut Justin yang lebat dan halus.

Kepala Brian bergerak ke bawah, hidugnya mulai bergerilnya ke pantat Justin yang pucat dan berisi, ia menyodokan jarinya ke lubang Justin yang sempit dan menggairahkan.

"ohhh Brian...ahhhhh...masih sakit sayang" Justin menggerakan pantatnya secara sensual

"masih marah?"

"masih, tapi... ahhh.. uhhhh Brian..jangan"

"jangan apa?" tanya Brian menggoda

"jangan sayang.. ahhhhhh, sayang..." Justin mengerakan pingganya dengan sensual menggoyangkan pantatnya kearah anggota badan Brian yang mulai mengeras"

"kamu suka kan" Brian melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya, Justin dengan cekatan ia telanjangi pula.

Badan Brian yang berotot dan berisi mulai menindih Justin

"kamu suka kan ditindih seperti ini" Brian bertanya sambil menggerakan kemaluannya untuk digesekan ke perut Justin yang pucat pasi.

"suka sayang..aku pasrah..aku menyerah... tubuh aku hanya untuk kamu.."

"pasti, kamu suka dimanjakan seperti ini kan?

Muka Justin memerah, mulut Brian terus mengoyak pipi kirinya, meninggalkan liur milik Brian.

"beruntungnya kamu jadi istri ku..hahahaha" Brian dengan suara sensual, terus menhisap puting Justin

"Brian, aku ini pacar kamu, bukan istri kamu" tangan Justin yang lembut menepuk punggung Brian yang kekar dan berkeringat

"kamu suka diperlakukan seperti seorang putri kan, _are you a princess Justin? Tell me honey"_

"bukan.. aku... ahhhh. Sayang... uhhh... ya Tuhan... ahhhhhh" Brian mulai menggempur lubang kecil milik Justin dengan perlahan "aku pangeran, kamu pernah bilang aku pangeran kamu kan?"

"entahlah Justin, tapi cara kamu ingin diperlakukan setelah bercinta seperti seorang _princess._.hahaha... ahhhh..." tombak Brian terus mengoyak lubang cinta milik Justin

Kedua pasangan kini telah kelelahan.. tubuh mungil Justin dengan mesra bergelayut manja ke dada kekar milik Brian, menghisap puting yang berkeringat setelah pertempuran sesaat tadi.

"I love you Big Guy" Justin meringis, pantatnya masih sakit,

"I love you too, my beautiful princess" Brian kembali menggoda Justin

Kini giliran lengan Brian sebelah kanan yang ditepuk Justin

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu bilang seperti itu, kamu lupa _I have fucked you before_?"

"hmmmm.. mungkin karena, badan kamu yang mungil tapi tetap menggairahkan"

"Brian, kamu yang terlalu tinggi, gagah dan ganteng"

Brian meringis dipuji kekasihnya, pedangnya masih kesakitan saat menghujam lubang Justin yang sempit dan manis.

"Brian, tindih aku sayang" Justin mengiba manja...

" _your wish is my command sunshine_ "

Badan Brian yang masih berkeringat secara otomatis menindih tubuh kecil milik Justin, Justin kegirangan , tapi ia terlalu mengantuk untuk menghisap Brian kecil, ia tertidur saat aroma kejantanan Brian menyeruak di bibir dan hidungnya.

* * *

Sore itu Brian menjemput Justin di galeri, Brian ingin mengajak Justin makan di resoran Italia, ia juga ingin dihisap Justin disepanjang perjalanan nanti, Brian juga menyiapkan kejutajn untuk ia bertemu dengan Tony si assisten yang ternyata masih muda, lebih muda daripada Justin, dengan rambut merah muda menyala, kulit kekuningan.

"Hey Brian, Justin masih didalam"

"Hi, oh terimakasih, bisa kamu panggilkan, sekarang sudah lewat jam 5"

"Bisa, tapi, bisa kita berduaan dulu?" Tanya Tony menggoda manja, Brian ingin tertawa tapi ia menahan diri, Brian menghargai usaha Tony tapi cara Tony sangat amatiran, dari semua tubuh milik Tony, hanya pantatnya yang menggoda, tidak lebih besar dari Justin tapi _sufficent for fast fuck._

"Maaf, Tony, tapi hari aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Justin"

"oh beruntungnya Justin" Tony terus mengawasi kemaluan besar milik Brian yang menggoda dari sebalik celana jeans-nya

Justin muncul dari ruang sebelah, tubuhnya menghempas bak karet ke arah tubuh Brian, Justin dengan sengaja menciumi bibir Brian dan menelusuri kemaluan Brian yang dengan spontan mengembang menjadi lebih besar.

"sayang.. maaf lama, Ms. Amanda Gilberts ingin lihat lukisan terbaru miliku"

"ah ok, no problem sunshine, are you ready to go"

"selalu siap sayangku" Justin menggelayut manja, ia ingin memamerikan kemesraannya pada Tony yang tidak tau malu ingin merebut kekasihnya

"Brian cium aku sekali lagi" Justin meronta lembut, Brian tahu Justin ingin balas dendam sejadi-jadinya pada Tony yang menggodanya tadi, dengan seksama Brian mengunyah halus bibir bawah Justin sambil menatap Toby yang terus memegang lehernya, sepertinya ia juga ingin disentuh seperti ini.

"Bye Tony" Justin berpamitan ke asisten galeri tanpa repot melihatnya

"yeah, bye Tony!" Brian juga ikut berpamitan, tangan kanannya memgang erat pantat Justin yang kenyal.

Tony hanya bisa menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan iri dan sedih, kapan ia bisa mempunya pacar tinggi- besar seperti Brian.

* * *

Matthew Lee Townsend berpakaian ala seorang detektif, asistennya Mary Jenkins memberikan informasi bahwa Brian dan Justin sering makan disini, ia memasuki Liberty diner dengan perlahan, ia mengamati sekitarnya, pasangan lesbian, sekumpulan pria gay, waria berwig pink dan seorang pelayan remaja pria yang berjalan bak wanita memenuhi pandangannya, namun, siapa sangka kalau Matt menemukan Brian dan seorang wanita berambut pirang, ia duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, ia berusaha keras agar tidak diketahui keberadaanya, ia hanya memesan kopi dan kue vanilla.

"Brian, janjian sama ibu mertua? Pelayan dengan name tag Kiki menyambut keduanya

'Ibu mertua?' gumam Matt dalam hati

"Hey Kiki, sayangku, iya hari ini aku janjian sama anak menantuku yang paling ganteng, bisa kami pesan dua cangkir kopi"

"tentu Jennifer, kamu selalu terlihat muda dan cantik" kata Kiki memuji dan mengambilkan pesanan merka berdua

"Jadi Brian, how are you? How is Justin?"

"Fine Ma, Justin is doing great"

"Kemarin Justin cerita kalau kamu ajak dia makan direstoran mahal, ide yang bagus kalau kamu ajak juga ibu dan adiknya..hahahah"

'ibunya sangat terlihat nyaman dengan Brian' kata Matt dalam hati mengawasi keduanya

"boleh Ma, and how are you?"

"oh Brian, i'm dong great, thanks, business is peaking up"

"that's great ma"

Tiba-tiba Justin muncul dari balik keramaian, ia mengenakan sweater dan celana jeans biru ia langsung mencium Brian dan duduk diatas pangkuannya, Jennifer terperangah dan Brian hanya tersenyum kegirangan melihat kekasihnya memeluk manja dirinya.

Matt kehilangan nafsu makan, dia akan menugaskan asistennya untuk mengawasi Brian dan Justin.

'Brian, aku mohon kembali padaku, buat aku bahagia sekali lagi seperti dulu, si pirang itu bahkan tak layak mendapatkan senyumanmu' Matt mengiba dalam hati.

* * *

 ** _Thank you TheColorsAquarius for your support, terima kasih sarannya, TBC..._**


End file.
